


A Typical Sunday

by twoheartsx



Series: Fic's for Strokabel's art [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, based on art, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Eiji and Shorter are being romantically gross and Yut-Lung is tired. Good thing Sing is here.Inspired by Strokabel's art





	A Typical Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this wonderful art https://strokabel.tumblr.com/post/180476094183/two-heartsx-i-have-yuesing-and-a-little-au-for

Yut-Lung rolled his eyes as he sat at the kitchen counter. Beside him sat Sing, his boyfriend and roommate. In front of them, in the kitchen, stood Shorter and Eiji. The other two roommates. Sing and Shorter were cousins. Eiji and Yut-Lung, childhood best friends. The four decided to move in together. It quickly became obvious that Shorter and Eiji liked each other. This became more obvious when Sing and Yut-Lung came home to them making out on the couch. Yut=Lung never seen Eiji blush so deep in his life. Sing refused to stop teasing Shorter. Switching between how cute it was and how gross it was that they were making out on the couch. 

A few weeks later while Sing and Yut-Lung were playing games at the local arcade Sing made his move and asked Yut-Lung out. The later got extremely flustered but agreed. They spent the rest of the night playing arcade games and they’d been dating ever since. That didn’t stop Yut-Lung from telling Eiji how gross he was whenever he was romantic with his boyfriend. Even though Yut-Lung and Sing were just as bad. 

“You think they’ll do this much longer?” Yut-Lung groaned and sipped his tea. Sing made them both tea before Eiji and Shorter came down stairs and started being gross. 

“Do they ever really stop?” Sing asked, smiling at Yut-Lung. The youngest Lee rolled his eyes and took another sip of his tea. 

“Let’s move to the couch where at least we can snuggle while they do this.” Sing suggested. “In fact we might not even hear them from the living room.”

Yut-Lung stood up, picking up his mug. Sing followed, walking over to the couch. Sing set his mug on the coffee table and lied down on the couch. Yut-Lung set his own mug down and lied on top of Sing. 

“You’re so comfy.” Yut-Lung sighed, pressing his face into Sing’s chest. He took in the smell of Sing, rubbing his face on Sing’s shirt. Sing smelled like body spray and mint. 

“You’re mushy.” Sing laughed and slowly ran his fingers through Yut-Lung’s hair. The youngest Lee whined and rubbed his face on Sing’s chest again. 

“Am not.” He said, tone sleepy. Whenever they snuggled like this Yut-Lung always fell asleep. And whenever Yut-Lung was sleepy he always got clingy. Sing just kept playing with his hair, smiling as he heard the soft breathing that meant Yut-Lung was asleep. 

Sing slowly started to fall asleep as well. Shorter and Eiji’s romantic mushy talk drowned out by the sound of Yut-Lung breathing softly. Yut-Lung has fallen asleep to the sound of Sing’s heart beat. 

It was just a typical Sunday night for them.


End file.
